Diario de Stanley R Marsh
by Natsuko Rinmoshika
Summary: Había llegado el momento que nadie esperaba con rapidez, el momento de escuchar las campanadas de la iglesia, de vestir de negro por él, de llorar por él, de visitar un ataúd... de él. Pero su amigo no podía aceptar que se fuera así sin más, necesitaba saber el por qué, aunque él ya no pudiera darle sus motivos, tendría que averiguarlo... leyendo su diario.


"Diario de Stanley R. Marsh…" leyó el pelirrojo con tristeza. Su súper mejor amigo jamás le permitió leerlo, decía que lo escrito ahí quizá le haría querer dejar de ser su amigo, aunque él le negara mil veces que eso jamás sucedería, el azabache sólo sonreía y se limitaba a decir: "créeme, mi diario arruinaría todo lo que hemos tenido en cuestión de segundos", y… Ahí estaba, en la habitación de Shelly, la hermana de Stan, con el diario de éste último en sus manos, temblorosas. La castaña simplemente se lo entregó, le sonrío delicadamente y salió, dejando la habitación sólo para él.

– Lo siento, Stan, s-sé que prometí que jamás lo leería pero… c-creo que es necesario… incluso esto… sabe más de ti que lo que yo sé y… – suspiró. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Stan no estaba para escucharlo, no era necesario decir estupideces en ese momento, sólo… tenía que abrir el candadito del diario con esa llave dorada y averiguar si algo de ahí podría decirle el por qué su amigo decidió hacer aquello…, no había por qué perder el tiempo en molestias para decir palabrería innecesaria, ¿cierto?

De nuevo suspiró, armándose del valor suficiente para introducir la llave en el candadito que tenía el mismo color que ésta, abriéndolo y permitiendo a Kyle quitarlo con cuidado, lentitud y algo de inseguridad. ¿Y qué tal si lo que contenía en verdad le hacía odiar a Stan? O lo que fuera a causarle… él no quería odiarlo, no quería despreciarle, no. Stan y él siempre fueron amigos, sin importar nada, un simple diario no arruinaría lo que por años construyeron, es decir, bueno, no era un simple diario, era el diario de su súper mejor amigo, pero, eso no arruinaría lo que sentía por aquel chico de ojos azul marino, porque ese sentimiento era tan fuerte que se aferraba a su corazón con las uñas de ambas manos, impidiendo caerse y librarlo de ese sentimiento. Él jamás aceptaría que algo pudiera deshacer la amistad que tuvieron ellos… además, era algo necesario.

– S-sólo tengo que… abrir esto y leer, ¿no? Joder, no seas marica, Kyle, ya estás aquí, s-sólo… hazlo – volvió a suspirar, atreviéndose a abrir el diario, viendo en la primera pagina un par de garabatos, supuso que eran dibujos de cuando era más pequeño, es decir, nunca nadie de poca edad se ponía a escribir en un diario, incluso él tuvo uno y también lo único que hacía era dibujar, no había porque escribir su vida en un diario. Pero el dibujo mostraba a dos chicos mal dibujados y coloreados. Al parecer uno tenía un gorrito de color verde y el otro uno azul con un pompón rojo. ¿Cómo no iba a reconocer quiénes eran? Si incluso ya mantenía una sonrisa de bobo en el rostro, intentando no llorar. Siempre fueron amigos, ¡claro que un diario no iba a hacer odiarlo de repente! Ese dibujo lo demostraba.

Aspiró con fuerza, tallando sus ojos al sentir como se aguaban, y dando vuelta a la siguiente pagina, más garabatos, siguió así hasta unas cuantas paginas más, y a la sexta vio otros garabatos, aunque éstos eran rostros tristes, con lágrimas pintadas de azul y un par de letras que logró entender a la perfección: "Wendy, lo siento", "no sé qué hice mal", "¿por qué no me quieres?". Sin duda eso lo escribió cuando terminaron por primera vez. Si, "primera vez", porque él nunca había conocido a una pareja de novios que terminaran y volvieran más veces que el número infinito del PI. Su sonrisa se tornó amarga. No odiaba a Wendy, pero la despreciaba por haber hecho sufrir tanto a Stan, él era bueno con ella, no merecía que ella le dañara de esa manera.

Durante un par de paginas más, todo era Wendy esto, Wendy aquello, escritos tristes, palabras que incluso a él le dolían. Al parecer durante un par de años dejó de escribir, desde el 09 de noviembre del 2004. Luego llegó a una pagina con esa fecha…

"14/02/06.

Querido, pendejo y estúpido diario, sé que la mayoría de cosas que he escrito aquí son pura mierda, y más en la época cuando era niño y me uní a los góticos porque Wendy me había roto el corazón… de nuevo. ¿Qué mierda hago escribiendo esto si ni al caso?

Hoy fue el día de los enamorados, y un desagradable día, más que otros. Evité todo el día a Kyle y a Wendy, y ellos me invadieron de mensajes en el celular, papelitos en clases, miradas interrogativas, y etc. Quizá alguien más hizo lo mismo, como Kenny, y un par de miradas de Cartman, pero ellos no insistieron tanto como Wendy y Kyle. Incluso podía jurar que en el baño me observaban… Maldición, me han dejado un gran trauma, ya ni siquiera puedo dormir, pero bueno.

¿Cuál es el motivo por el que escribo esto? Pues aparte de que es MI diario y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera y me plazca en él y con él, pues… Existe un motivo para haber evitado a esos dos todo el día… Y es raro tener que escribirlo…

Desde hace meses mis sentimientos por Wendy se fueron desvaneciendo, ya me da igual regresar o terminar con ella, es como la rutina de llegar e irse de la escuela. El mismo jodido procedimiento que ya me sé de memoria, ya no me perjudica como las primeras veces. Y no sé si eso influya en que me haya vuelto más apegado a Kyle, mi amigo judío, quiero decir, últimamente siento que no podría estar sin él, aunque eso suena mal… ¡pero eso es lo que siento! Siento que, joder, si él se aleja de mí todo se derrumba, y en el sentido de que, no sé ni cómo mierda sentirme. Si lo veo cerca de Kenny, mientras éste juguetea con él, haciéndole cumplidos, lanzándole piropos, guiñándole el ojo, relamiéndose los labios para hacerlo sonrojar mientras lo mira de pies a cabeza, cuando le acaricia su cabello rojo… ¡ME HACE ENOJAR! Como odio esto… sospeché días anteriores que estaba enamorado de él, y, bueno, descarté la idea porque sinceramente no me causaba el mismo síntoma que Wendy causó en mí, si, esas nauseas inexplicables que me impulsaban a vomitar donde fuera y en cualquier momento. No hasta hoy que volví a sospechar de estar enamorado de él, y fue porque apenas lo vi entrar por la puerta del aula, vestido de esa manera tan adorable; guantes rojos, una sudadera negra con un corazón rosa pintado en su pecho justamente donde está el corazón, un pantalón del mismo color que la sudadera (un poco ajustado) y unos "converse" rojos como sus guantes. Su cabello estaba libre, no llevaba puesta su fiel ushanka verde, por lo tanto sus hermosos rizos rojos se presumían con timidez (y aclaro que ya ha cortado su cabello, y sinceramente, me encanta como se ve), al igual que aquel sonrojo suyo en su rostro, y… mierda, su rostro de enfado era tan adorable, y supuse cuál era el motivo de su enfado: Kenny la semana anterior lo ofreció como candidato para el presentador en el baile del Día de San Valentín, la mayoría lo apoyó e incluso Cartman, obviamente sólo para joderlo.

Lo vi dirigirse a mí y sin esperármelo, vomité. Él gritó asustado, y yo avergonzado por ello corrí a los baños. Si, estoy horrorizado por el simple hecho de haberme dado cuenta que estoy enamorado de mi súper mejor amigo, y aunque Cartman siempre nos jodía diciendo que terminaríamos juntos, que nos casaríamos, y ese tipo de cosas, nunca pensé que todo terminaría siendo tan… real. Estoy enamorado de Kyle Broflovski, mi súper mejor amigo, el chico judío de jersey y temperamental, ese chico de notas excelentes y una conducta intachable. Lo amo, mierda, ¡lo amo! Y… creo que es todo lo que tengo que escribir por hoy".

El pelirrojo quedó boquiabierto. Sus lágrimas se desbordaron, cayendo de sus ojos verdes hasta rodar por sus mejillas, su corazón dolía, dolía demasiado. ¿Stan le había amado durante todo ese tiempo?, ¿enserio su súper mejor amigo le amó en secreto?

– Fuiste un… egoísta – murmuró, secando sus lágrimas, pero simplemente no las podía detener, salían por sí solas. Ya ni podía ver con claridad lo demás que había escrito.

Abrazó el diario contra su pecho, y lloró sin contenerse. No lo iba a hacer. No más. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a llorar, ¿no? Es decir… la persona a la que más quiso le amó, y puede que él no le quisiera de la misma manera, pero estaba seguro que si le hubiese confesado aquello, él con todo el gusto del mundo aceptaría… pero ya no estaba con él, y el "hubiera" no existe… No podrían estar juntos nunca…

Apenas se tranquilizó, respiró con fuerza, y exhaló. Continuó leyendo en la siguiente pagina.

"15/02/06.

¿Sabes, diario? Kyle cada día me parece más hermoso. Si. Y sólo tú sabes esta cosa tan marica sobre mí. ¿Qué dirían mis amigos?, Cartman seguro se burlaría de mí y les contaría a todos, es lo mejor que sabe hacer… Kenny puede que en él pueda confiar, pero también es muy heterosexual, seguro me miraría con asco, aunque me apoyara. Mis padres, agh… mi madre se asustaría y me alejaría de Kyle, mi padre me golpearía y mandaría seguro a un internado, Shelly haría lo que mejor sabe hacer; arruinarme la vida. ¿Lo ves? Nadie en quién confiar. Todo es una mierda…"

"17/02/06.

¡Oh, mierda, diario! No puedo creerlo, aún sigo recordando una y otra, otra, otra, otra y otra vez aquel momento, ¡fue tan… de tetas genial! ¿Entiendes? Ah… borraría eso, pero no tengo con qué… mierda. En fin.

Kyle vino a mi casa, mis padres no estaban, y Shelly había salido con el pendejo de su novio, estuvimos jugando al Guitar Hero durante un rato (y he de admitir que ha mejorado, algo que creí imposible), luego pedimos una pizza, la que nos gustaba a ambos, ¡es tan genial compartir gustos con la persona que amas! Hablamos de cosas triviales, el clima, vecinos, amigos, etc., hasta que quedó sólo una rebanada de pizza… nos miramos desafiantes, ¡se veía tan sexy retándome con la mirada! Sonrió de medio lado, y no sé por qué mierda lo hizo, pero se acercó a mí con una mirada… ¿sensual?, gateando sobre la cama, me coloré hasta las orejas, y sentí como algo dentro de mí recorría desde mi estómago hasta mi garganta. Salí corriendo hacia el baño y vomité. El hijo de puta había jugado sucio, pero su juego me dejó material para fantasear por un par de días."

El pelirrojo se coloró, recordando aquel momento. Él lo había hecho con la intención de desconcertar a su amigo y apenas estuviera intentando entender qué hacía le quitaría la rebanada que quedaba, pero al parecer tuvo otro efecto en él, algo que no entendió el por qué hasta ese momento, no imaginó nunca que sería porque estaba enamorado de él.

"03/03/06.

¡Es jodidamente lindo, diario! Me dio un beso en la mejilla sólo porque le compré un dulce, y sé que le hacen daño, pero, bah, ¡todo por verlo con esa sonrisa un dulce no hace daño!, aparte, ¡un beso, mierda, un beso por eso! Podría incluso morir ahora y ser feliz".

"04/03/06.

Hoy no hay mucho que escribir, diario, fue un día bastante agotador, pero lo peor de esto es que Kyle no fue a clases porque enfermó…, al menos podré ir a su casa".

Y al parecer escribir sobre el pelirrojo se había vuelto su pasatiempo favorito, no había pagina en que no lo mencionara, y Kyle por ello estaba muy sonrojado, triste, pero con una sonrisa. La manera en que su amigo se expresaba sobre él era tan linda… que mal que ya no estuviera junto a él para pedirle que le dijera todo eso en su cara, ¿cierto? Lloró, nuevamente….

"08/09/07.

Esto está jodido. Demasiado jodido, ¡aagh, diario, ¿puedes creerlo?!, eres un pendejo Kyle Broflovski, si, el chico que me gusta desde hace un año, y del cual había estado escribiendo hasta que me enteré que aceptó ser novio de Bárbara Stevens, alías Bebe (la zorra hecha y derecha) es un pendejo, si, por ese puto motivo no escribí nada, ¡se siente peor que la vez que Wendy me terminó! Recuerdo cuando me lo contó, se le notaba emocionado, yo le miré con impresión, o eso imagino, pues no me lo podía creer, sólo le dije que estaba loco por haber aceptado a Bebe, que ella no lo merecía, ¡sabía que estaba siendo demasiado celoso e irracional por dejar que me consumieran lo celos! Él agachó la mirada, sonrojado y sonriendo como bobo me dijo "no es tan malo, ella es una buena chica si sabes tratarla, ¿sabes?", me enojé bastante, ¡esa perra estaba haciendo que él se pusiera de esa manera! Me levanté de su cama, volteando la mirada. No deseaba verlo, y sólo le deseé suerte con ella, saliendo furioso de su casa, tanto así que ni me despedí de la señora Broflovski ni de Ike. Lloré bastante hasta caer dormido… Y hoy, justo hoy los vi como se besaban, parecían perras en celo, y sé que está mal usar ese término con la persona que amo, pero… ¡no podrían entender el dolor que siento! Parecía que incluso podrían coger ahí mismo, en el cine, era molesto, muy molesto… salí lo más rápido que pude hacia el baño, encerrándome en un cubículo para llorar nuevamente. Kyle… él nunca se fijaría en alguien tan patético como yo, y seguro ni aunque cambiara él me amaría, quiero decir, soy un chico, ¿no? Al parecer a él le gusta lo mismo que a Kenny, aunque no se note, él ama los pechos de Bebe… hemos crecido bastante, súper mejor amigo…"

"30/03/07.

No puedo más, simplemente acabaré con todo. Kyle me ha dicho que apenas cumpla dieciocho años, es decir, la mayoría de edad, se irá a la mierda de South Park junto a Bebe. No pude evitar mirarlo aterrorizado, no podía imaginar una vida sin él, y sigo sin poder imaginarla, lloré, lloré como nunca lo hice siquiera por Wendy, y el imbécil creyó que era porque era sólo por la amistad, hermandad que se supone siempre sentiríamos, soy tan cobarde por no poder decirle la verdad, por no confesarle lo que siento y evitar que quiera irse, y debería aprovechar que nos queda un año juntos pero... no puedo… Hoy termina todo esto, diario mío, me llevaré a la tumba mis sentimientos, me enterraré con ellos y así nunca nadie lo sabrá. Así nunca Kyle se enterará de mis asquerosos sentimientos por él, ¡de esta manera nunca me odiará! No, eso es lo que menos quiero, no quiero que él me odie, eso sería peor que morir… Fue un placer haber contado contigo, querido diario".

Ese era el final de su diario, y el pelirrojo sentía que también era el suyo… Las lágrimas caían, jadeaba en busca de aire, estaba recostado en la cama, llorando, abrazando el diario de su súper mejor amigo, que aunque ya no estuviera con él, siempre sería el único al que querría de esa manera. Se sentía un completo pendejo por no haberlo notado, ¿cómo mierda pasó desapercibidos los típicos síntomas de enamoramiento de aquel chico?, ¿por qué no lo notó si fue tan obvio?, ¿por qué no hizo un análisis para notar la manera en que las miradas que le dirigían habían cambiado?, cuando se tomaban la mano por accidente, cuando se abrazaban, cuando hablaban Stan se perdía en su mirada, y aunque lo veía, le parecía algo normal, ¿cómo mierda fue que no se dio cuenta?

Cada momento que pasaba por su mente junto al azabache le destrozaba el alma, llenándolo de culpa. No volvería. Ya no podrían hablar, jugar, hacer estupideces juntos, insultar a Cartman juntos, reír sobre las locuras de Kenny, ya no tendría a alguien para contarle sus secretos, ni a quién escuchar los suyos. Eso dolía, dolía demasiado, era peor que morir, se odiaba… Se odiaba tanto… Al parecer… nunca fue un buen amigo.


End file.
